


Cuddling With SuperM

by sub_bts_smut



Category: EXO (Band), K-Pop Multifandom, NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Innuedo, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/sub_bts_smut
Summary: SuperM x reader fluff headcanon/imagine
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Lee Taemin/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, SuperM/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Cuddling With SuperM

**Author's Note:**

> ↳ ❤︎ CARO’S NOTE: their concept is all about badassery i know but we’re dealing with seven angels so let’s talk about that shall we

## taeyong

  * am i really telling you something ground-breaking with this:
  * so this guy’s truly adorable
  * turns into a baby what else is new
  * draws his knees to his chest and just enjoys the ride with his eyes closed
  * you can do whatever the hell you want
  * back rubs, head pats, foot massages, caressing the neck or underneath the chin which is particularly sweet
  * and a whole lot of tickling he’s kinda obsessed with this
  * excellent chef he is, taeyong enjoys preparing snacks for a set cuddling time or movie night
  * so what if this turns into feeding each other basically are you ready for that
  * this guy’s impossible face up close is hard to bear for the faint-hearted just mentioning that in passing here
  * because… he has that one yearning expression and his eye contact is very steady
  * bit of a duality here huh
  * but worry not because taeyong’s tiger inside is more of a cat actually, tyongkitty behavior guaranteed right there
  * he does do friendly head buts and yeah the eye contact is also a cat thing now that i think about it… it all makes sense now
  * ten, baekhyun, lucas and taemin are pretty cocky types of cuddlers, taeyong leads the more subdued fraction in super m
  * it’s the kind of cuddling that needs rainy weather and a cup of tea



## ten

  * quality time right here
  * banter is always included ofc
  * or at least a lot of talk because with ten, conversation and cuddles go together
  * likes pets joining, three’s a party, a cat can always make a snuggly contribution
  * add a ball of wool to play around
  * like. a-you, a-me, and a cat right in between ya see
  * music is always playing in the background, always
  * ten’s body is very sensual… you can tell he’s a dancer by the way he’s adapting, how he’s feeling it, how he moves in general
  * the reflexes are just so different he has great feeling for what you wanna do next it’s his bodily intuition and he just goes along with it
  * what you gotta tell him though is to keep it lowkey with keeping his jazzy outfits on
  * a hoodie cuddles better than high fashion and spiked jackets
  * plus he looks adorably small in it so two birds with one stone
  * never forget ten is really tiny that sure makes a difference
  * reluctant little spoon, he keeps it face-to-face or sleeps on his back
  * ten is glad to be approached with hugs he’s not always doing the initiative
  * shy thailand angel ikr
  * but don’t complain if he farts because he absolutely will
  * goddammit chittaphon



## kai

  * if it’s without a plushie something’s going wrong it always needs one
  * his favorite teddy’s gotta participate y’know he’s a social creature
  * in this home we don’t discriminate against plush bears
  * and yeah, his bear ear hoodie likewise he is sure to put it on
  * jongin tends to be rather taciturn because he wants to enjoy the body-to-body sensations
  * meaning, don’t interpret his frequent silence as awkwardness he’s just observing
  * is not above teasing… if his outfit is showing some skin he’ll invite you to touch the area
  * also enjoys you putting your hands under his sweater
  * he’s laughing like crazy and kicking his legs all giggly if you put your head underneath it and let it roam oh la la
  * yeah nini likes some wit to it for sure, and some steaminess in the mix it’s just a natural byproduct if we’re honest
  * dim the lights down low for this one…
  * but also light the candles alright
  * cuddling is more of a soft and steady thing there’s not much position changes going on
  * this is the couch not the dancefloor your honor
  * while we’re talking about that: jongin is a buff biatch my god
  * prep a water bottle to chug when you’re cuddling this guy is effortlessly hot
  * also know that kai will almost definitely snap a picture of you huddled together for the memory of it



## baekhyun

  * unlike his memes, baekhyun’s cuddling behaviour is entirely predictable
  * will snuggle against your shoulder by default pretty much that’s his favorite area
  * stays glued there for two hours if you’re not busy
  * im not kidding
  * needless to say he needs a partner who can handle this level of clinginess
  * baekhyun can’t keep his hands to himself in general
  * neither can you
  * it’s groping x cuddling these two are a dead sure combination
  * keen to snuggle casually while he’s gaming, cross-legged on the ground with you massaging his back
  * likes to lay his head into your lap, too.
  * baekhug i mean back hug enthusiast. something inside his face has an inbuilt magnet that sucks him into the space between your collar bones
  * especially when you’re at the stove cooking
  * caution: love bites. lots of them. does this count as cuddles? probably. it’s not like he’s eating you or is he. oop—
  * what am i saying all he does is nibble alright
  * and oh yeah bring on the sweater weather. he can’t stay still in bed it’s gonna be a pillowfort building session though
  * you gotta exhaust him until he naps off lmao!
  * energizer bunny bf



## mark

  * enjoys being fed watermelon during the process how else could it be
  * wait until this guy hears what harry styles’ watermelon sugar is all about his world will never be the same again
  * anyway
  * he’ll look so cute in his striped shirt and his round glasses awh
  * cuddling is his favorite way to show his trust and affection before all else
  * his favorite time to cuddle is before going to sleep
  * he usually hugs pillows so you can tell how clingy he winds up as
  * mark really sleeps and dreams better if you do that it has an astounding effect. cuddles are his perfect recharging if you will it’s just that he’s actually calming down through it whereas he can be nervous throughout the day so he needs that downtime
  * spooning is a given
  * what he enjoys the most about it is the warmth
  * markie easily gets cold sometimes he just needs that tune-up with you he’s like blink blink there goes my dose of daily heat beep beep
  * what the fuck
  * anyway again
  * talk about tune
  * just like ten he’s very talkative all the way verbal stimulation and mark lee just go together
  * if you compare him to taeyong there’s not much of a transformation going on mark lee on two legs is the same mark lee during cuddles it’s all copy paste
  * all in all a delectable experience, extremely cute and heart-melting, super m truly has a super mark



## taemin

  * much like xuxi he has that permanent smile on his lips that tries to make you laugh
  * in fact taemin is hard to stop with his puns and his humor
  * ffs he is a true brat
  * taems can’t help but try to escalate this into a playfight every time
  * not that he doesn’t enjoy the calmer types of cuddling but he needs some action in the sack
  * enjoys praise along the way who are we kidding
  * the clothes you both cuddle in are very important alright, the fabric in particular
  * taemin keeps it expensive here it’s just the way he rolls
  * satin my dear
  * it’s just so satisfying to the touch
  * but also beware of his most lethal clothing choice which brings out his innate maknae charm the most
  * THE FLUFFY TURTLENECK
  * gyeahh
  * which he will use during special occasions to turn you into a cuddle monster ready to pounce him
  * give it up for shinee my loves they taught him well and sent him out to fluff up the world
  * what else is there okay we also gotta mention that cuddling consists of many little kisses here and there
  * taemin wants to get absolutely peppered
  * he is and stays a prince



## lucas

  * ideal body type for cuddling except that it needs the right place, not the environment but the spot i mean, you can imagine
  * lucas can explode any smol-size couch or bed
  * don’t even think about trying to cuddle on regular chairs my god why would you live so dangerously
  * king size por favor
  * there is a lot to cuddle against it’s really a whole wonderland
  * those big ole thighs are practical cushions for anything really.
  * and his face is just so amicable it has to be kithed
  * his hands… his hands! you will feel maximum protection with those giant baby fingers around your hips i’m telling you
  * admittedly yukhei is hard to properly hug around the shoulders obviously that’s a drawback but hey his waist is lithe and tiny so hello there, very inviting
  * oh, that infectious smile.
  * serious cuddling: 0 — funny cuddles: over 9,000
  * and tasty cuddles because foodcas brings some fried rice every time oh yum
  * hates to go to work he really prioritizes you and cuddles go on for long long hours especially when you watch your favorite series
  * xuxi goes the extra mile, he will touch your hair a lot, just gently combing through it
  * and he doesn’t mind it when you do the same, he’s got the most angelic blonde locks after all
  * lu calls you beautiful all the time the cheesy mf is really pulling the standard compliment alright
  * cue jonas brothers sucker for you
  * ugh, boyfriend




End file.
